Except you
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur estaba saliendo con un primo lejano, un escocés, un bastardo ante los ojos del británico, estaban terminando, Kirkland le dijo que prefería a cualquiera excepto a él, el primero que le hablara por la calle, con él saldría. Maldijo la apuesta, allí estaba Alfred, saludándolo. ScotlandxUK y USxUK.


Hace tiempo que no veía cuantos fic llevaba y ahora que reviso me doy cuenta que me faltan treinta y cinco para los trescientos, verdaderamente debo tener aburrido a más de alguno con el USxUK, pero qué más da, me gusta :3

**Pareja: **ScottxArthur y AlfredxArthur -EscociaxInglaterra y Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** No mucho :D

Arthur Kirkland, inglés, caballero y estudiante estaba que echaba fuego por la boca y le pegaba en los cocos al escocés que estaba parado frente a él, no lo soportaba, sí, quizás sus besos eran buenos, la mirada, la elegancia y hasta a veces el salvajismo, pero no compensa con ello todo lo que le ha hecho, la infidelidad, las palabras ácidas y el negar su relación en público, además, ahora estaban terminando y al muy puto no le importaba.

No tenía cara de… nada, al menos la cara de imbécil le vendría más en esta situación, pero Scott parecía que estuviera hecho de mármol.

–Estamos terminando, chimenea…–

–Uy, no digas eso Arthur ¿no ves que mis cigarros tienen sentimientos? –se burló con ironía.

–¿Esto te importa una mierda, verdad? – Arthur lo había comprobado, realmente no vale la pena estar con el escocés, que para cagarla más, es un primo, menos mal que lejano.

El muchacho se llevaba un cigarro a la boca mientras levantaba los hombros despreocupado, sin ninguna emoción en particular.

–No me preocupo porque sé que volverás a mí, Arthur…–

–¿Eso crees cabrón? –susurró con voz afilada. –¡Con cualquiera, créeme, con cualquiera! ¡saldré con cualquier hombre o mujer que se me cruce por delante y me hable! ¡cualquiera excepto tú! –

Y el inglés volteó la cabeza, sintió la risa irónica machacarle la cabeza, se quiso voltear a golpearlo, pero una sonrisa carismática y conocida lo detuvo, no, no podía ser él, Alfred F. Jones, allí, no, mierda no ¡estaba levantando la mano! ¡no, no hables cabrón, no hables! rogaba en su mente, y justo en ese momento, el americano usó la boca para lo que más sabe hacer: hablar.

–¡Hola Arthur, que extraño encontrarte en esta plaza! ¿vienes a hacer ejercicio? –

Y el inglés tenía los ojos en blanco, luego volteó hacia Scott que se reprimía una carcajada en sus sensuales labios, enarcó una ceja y una sonrisa prepotente queriéndole decir "vamos, tú dijiste cualquiera", y Kirkland se quería morir, casi retrocedió pero la risa estúpida de su primo lo hizo continuar sin doblegar sus palabras.

Se acercó al animado chico que lo miraba extrañado cuando se acercaba… tan cerca, hasta que por fin separó la distancia, Kirkland estaba más rojo que nunca, manteniendo un beso con el estúpido jugador de fútbol americano, éste pestañeó perplejo, hasta que siente el cuerpo más pequeño removerse.

Agachar la cabeza y susurrar palabras tontas.

–A-Alfred… tú… ¿qui-quisieras salir conmigo? –

Los ojos escocés miraban afilados la escena, el norteamericano seguía perplejo, luego, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, formulando una sonrisa histérica y animada, corriendo hacia Kirkland, presionando su antebrazo a la cadera, elevándolo y besándole nuevamente los labios. Kirkland no se lo podía creer, juraría que Jones se iba a reír a carcajadas y lo llamaría "rarito".

–¡He esperado tres años para que digas eso, o yo darme el valor de hacerlo! ¡está claro que quiero ser tu novio, mi bolita cejona! –jugueteó con su cuello, más alegre que nunca.

El inglés no sabía qué hacer con las palabras atoradas en su garganta, sonrojado, quizás… Jones podía ser su verdadero amor. En cuando a Scott, sólo prendió un cigarro, el más fuerte que tenía, se mordió los labios, chistó molesto, pisó el cigarro con ira, destrozándolo. No, no dejaría que las cosas se quedaran así, jamás, puto Jones… había sido el único que pudo meterse en su plan.

**N.A: **Ni Scott ni Arthur se imaginaron la respuesta de Alfred, pero claro que nosotras sí, creo que el escocés no estará muy feliz con todo esto, besos, que viva el USxUK! :3


End file.
